


Adored Despised

by nomadichead



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadichead/pseuds/nomadichead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Pete just believed and that was enough for him. PatrickandPete. That they would forever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adored Despised

Patrick adored Pete. He adored him in every possible way a human could conjure up inside their mind. A lot of people only saw the way Pete felt about Patrick as he made it as obvious as he could. But in some (almost all) ways, the feelings were stronger. Mutual, like it radiated from Patrick’s very being.  
  
It was in the simple ways, the brush of skin and the clack of teeth as they kissed. The way Pete looked under the stage lights, his skin painted the prettiest of pictures or the way Pete looked in the morning with hopeful eyes and so much warmth.  
  
It was in the way they made love, a perfect unison that they could only find together. Fleeting breaths over sensitive skin and everything so humid and slick and agonisingly slow. Patrick loved Pete in the way it could only ever be this way with him. The ghost of words over his lips.  
  
Patrick loved Pete in the way he would understand with gentle touches and ink stains tracing the cracks of his skin. The way Pete just _believed_ and that was enough for him. PatrickandPete. That they would forever be.  
  
Patrick adored Pete because without him the world tinged sepia, cold like the tendrils of winter creeping into autumn before its time. Patrick adored Pete because he was oxygen in his blood and breath in his lungs and the rhythmic time of his heart. Patrick adored Pete.  
  
And Pete adored Patrick.  
  
And Pete married Ashlee.  
  
And Patrick…


End file.
